A metal matrix composite (MMC) is generally made by incorporating a reinforcing material into a metal matrix. For example, a MMC may comprise a ceramic preform that is infiltrated with a metal. A MMC generally has properties and physical characteristics different from metal that may be desirable depending on the application. Other methods for manufacturing MMC's for brake rotors are hampered by the high manufacturing and material cost of the product and inferior performance of the reinforced brake rotor at high temperature. There is also a need for a ceramic preform with increased strength to withstand handling for metal infiltration.
Vehicles may include drum brakes and/or disc brakes. A drum brake generally comprises a rotating drum-shaped part called a brake drum. Shoes or pads of the drum brake press against the interior surface of the brake drum to cause friction, thereby generating heat, and reduce the rotation of the brake drum. A disc brake generally comprises a rotating brake disc or rotor. Calipers having brake pads that squeeze the exterior and interior of the brake disc to cause friction and reduce the rotation of the brake disc. During the vehicle braking event there is often a high energy transfer to the frictional surface of the brake drum or brake disc which can lead to a rise in temperature, sometimes as high as 700 degrees C. for heavy vehicles such as large trucks or military vehicles.